1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to projectiles and more particularly to an improved, integral, unitary plastic archery hunting arrow head.
2. Prior Art
Conventional archery hunting arrow heads contain a plurality of steel razor-sharp blades set into a frame. The head is relatively heavy and is expensive to manufacture. The blade edges may be easily dulled by rust between relatively short, widely spaced hunting seasons. Moreover, the blades are relatively brittle and easily broken if the arrow contacts an object such as a tree limb during flight. The heavy head reduces the distance that the arrow can be shot accurately and imposes limitations on the size and shape of the vanes or feathers on the arrow. A problem of counterbalancing the heavy head exists and the trajectory of the arrow flight is relatively steep.
It would be desirable to be able to provide an archery hunting arrow head of improved construction, particularly one which is light in weight, strong and not subject to dulling through oxidation. The head should preferably be inexpensive, reusable and aerodynamically sound so that higher velocities, greater accuracy and flatter trajectories could be obtained using such heads on hunting arrows.